Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management system in which an image forming apparatus and an analysis server are connected via a network, a document management method, and a storage medium storing programs for implementing the document management system and the document management method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in businesses that handle a large number of paper documents, such as a law business, a document management system is known, in which paper documents are electronized by making use of an image forming apparatus equipped with a push scan function and scanned data is classified into a related storage destination.
In such a document management system, classification of scanned data is performed by various methods. For example, in the case where classification of scanned data is performed based on the operation of a user, the scanned data and the storage destination are associated with each other by a user specifying the storage destination, referring to the storage destination history in the past, or referring to a book mark registered in advance.
Further, in the case where classification of scanned data is performed based on automatic processing of an image forming apparatus, for example, the method that has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-101213 is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-101213 has disclosed the method in which the image forming apparatus transmits scanned data to the document management server, and the document management server analyzes the contents of the scanned data and classifies the scanned data into an appropriate storage destination based on the analysis results.
FIG. 1A is an outline diagram showing an aspect in which the image forming apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-101213 classifies the scanned data of the documents A to C into the appropriate storage destinations, respectively. The image forming apparatus refers to the analysis results of each piece of the scanned data received from the document management server, the category information on each folder, etc., and classifies the scanned data of the documents A to C into the folders A to C, respectively.